


Hide and Seek

by PracticalSuccubus



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Demon!Akira, M/M, Morgana's his Familiar, i went into detail for some of the deaths so, please heed Dead Dove
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:29:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27317047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PracticalSuccubus/pseuds/PracticalSuccubus
Summary: Halloween 2020 fic! Enjoy~
Relationships: Kurusu Akira/Sakamoto Ryuji, Persona 5 Protagonist/Sakamoto Ryuji
Kudos: 23





	Hide and Seek

“They said it was abandoned, but on one night only, it becomes inhabited. Maybe a ghost? Demon? Who knows. Why don’t we go in and spend the night there for Halloween, and see what we see?” 

That was Ann’s plan, and Ryuji was ready to go all in. Recruiting Makoto, Haru, Yusuke, and Goro wasn’t that hard, either. He had gotten permission from his Ma, and had gotten a pirate costume ready. 

The day of, they all got together when it was starting to get dark, around 6 pm. Ann was dressed as a witch, Yusuke was dressed as a samurai, Haru as a porcelain doll, Goro as a werewolf, and Makoto as a knight. They all had a change of clothes for the morning, some food, portable chargers for their phones,and fully charged phones. 

“Let’s go in. I’m _so ready_ for tonight,” Ann said excitedly as she bounded up the steps. The house looked to be in disrepair, and now Ryuji was having second thoughts. But, he couldn’t back out now and seem like a chicken. The rest of their group went up the steps, and Ann went to open the door. 

Odd. It opened. And with no struggle whatsoever. 

Opening the door, the place seemed to be in a perfect state, and decorated to the nines for Halloween. Lights were on, and it looked so vibrant and warm. Ryuji peeked outside. 

Again, strange. The lights weren’t showing through the windows. 

He shrugged it off, and continued inside. The door shut behind them, and Haru immediately grabbed it and tried to open it. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief when it opened. Haru shut the door again. 

“Um, hello? Is someone here?” Ann called out. 

“You know that doesn’t work, as in all horror movies,” Goro sighed. 

“But this isn’t a movie, Akechi-kun,” Haru said simply. 

“She’s right. It’s not. Welcome to my home. I wasn’t expecting so many tonight.”

Ryuji nearly jumped into Yusuke’s arms in fright. A young man who seemed to be around their age was standing in front of them. He had hair that was as dark as the night, and eyes that were grey as stone. He had pale skin, and was dressed in evening wear. 

“I’m sorry to have scared you. My name is Akira. Akira Kurusu. I’m glad you guys came by. I was throwing a party for my family and I to enjoy, but, I was just getting done making the food when I got the call that they weren’t coming. I’d hate for everything to go to waste. Would you all like to stay? At least for a few hours?” Akira asked. 

“I mean, staying in this house was our only plan for tonight,” Ann said. 

“I suppose a Halloween Party would be much better than a crumbling house,” Yusuke said. Akira’s face lit up as the group started to agree. 

“Wonderful! Why don’t you guys go into the living room, and I’ll start bringing the food out. Morgana can show you the way,” Akira said, gesturing to a black and white cat that had wandered into the room. Akira disappeared into a side room, and the cat, Morgana, seemed to say ‘Come! Follow me!’ as it started to walk. The group started to follow. Ryuji heard Akira talking to someone as they followed Morgana. 

“Yes. Yes. Tell him he doesn’t have to worry. I know, I know. He worries every year. But, I’m always careful. I know, I know. He’s a dad. I will, don’t worry. I have a good feeling about tonight, since you and dad couldn’t come. I know. Okay, talk to you later, Taba.” 

In the living room, Ryuji could hardly believe how fancy it was. Black and orange garland was strung up, bat and pumpkin decorations and confetti. The furniture seemed so lavish, Ryuji felt like he had to be extra delicate as he sat down on one of the couches. Morgana jumped up into an armchair, and curled up, staring at the group of five as if he were surveying them. Akira becan to bring in the food, and it all seemed...normal. Nothing was even seasonally disguised. 

“Oh, please. You don’t have to be so stiff. I’ll put on some music, and we can relax and eat as much as you want. Later on, we could play a game, even,” Akira said, sitting in the last unoccupied chair. He took out a remote from his pocket, and pressed a button. Some dance music started to play, and Akira smiled happily. Yusuke leaned forward and took a few chips. 

Slowly, the group started to relax, and they started eating the food that Akira had brought out. 

“By the way. What are your names? You know mine,” Akira said, getting himself a cup of the punch he had brought out. 

“That’s right. We haven’t introduced ourselves yet. Sorry about that. I’m Makoto Niijima,” Makoto said. 

“Haru Okumura. It’s a pleasure to meet you, Akira-kun,” Haru smiled. 

“I’m Yusuke Kitagawa. Thank you for letting us come to your party, here. The decorations are quite magnificent,” Yusuke smiled. 

“Thank you. I do pride myself on interior decorating. One of my passions,” Akira chuckled. 

“My name is Goro Akechi. Do you have any other hobbies besides interior decorating, Akira?” Goro asked. 

“I do like to play chess with my sister sometimes. She doesn’t like to play as often as I want to, though. I don’t have many friends to play with, unfortunately,” Akira said. 

“Chess? I see. Perhaps I’ll have to come by again sometime and play a game or two with you,” Goro smiled. 

“That’d be fun. I’d enjoy that,” Akira smiled. He looked at Ryuji, and Ann elbowed him slightly. 

“Oh! Right. I’m Ryuji Sakamoto.That’s for lettin’ us crash with ya for a while,” Ryuji smiled. 

“You’re welcome. Are you guys having a good time? Do you guys need anything else?” Akira asked, finishing his drink and standing up. 

“It’s quite alright. I think we have all we need here,” Haru smiled. 

“ ‘cept service,” Ryuji said as he got out his phone. He looked over at Akira. He looked shocked. 

“Oh, I thought I...just a moment. Let me go take care of something,” Akira said. He left the room in a haste. Morgana jumped off the chair and darted after him. 

“Let’s not worry about that right now. We all told our guardians we’d be here tonight. Why don’t we just disconnect for a while?” Makoto suggested. Ryuji groaned, but put his phone up.  
~

“You’re getting close with them. Chess? Really?” 

“Relax, Mona. They haven’t suspected anything yet. I just sealed the front door, and put a barrier over the house and garden. They won’t be able to leave, even if the want to.”

“Like every year, huh? Which one are you hoping for this time?”

“The blond one. Ryuji. He seems _perfect._ I’ve been mostly tailing him for the month. He’s so sweet. So obedient. I just hope it’ll work out.”  
~ 

“I’m back. I’m so sorry about the service. This place is quite far from the city, so, I apologize profusely. It only works when it wants to, I’m afraid,” Akira said, bowing slightly. 

“It’s alright, Akira-kun. We’ve decided that we’re just going to disconnect while we’re here,” Haru said politely, taking a bite of deviled egg. 

“That’s wonderful news. Now that you’ve all had a chance to enjoy yourselves and relax, I guess it’s time to play, wouldn’t you agree?” Akira asked. 

“You mentioned a game earlier. What did you have in mind?” Yusuke asked. 

“Before I tell you that, I must be honest with you. I know why you’re here,” Akira said, sitting down. Morgana jumped into his lap, and he started to pet him. 

“Y-You do?” Ann asked. 

“Yes. My home is the subject of many rumors, and I’d like to take the time and address one of the most popular ones. So many seem to think that every year, on Halloween, you can come to my home, and supposedly you’ll make contact with a ghost or demon,” Akira sighed. The group didn’t make any eye contact with anyone. “I would like to set it straight. That one….is correct. You’ve all made contact with a demon tonight. You just had no idea,” Akira smiled. 

The group’s eyes widened as a shadowy aura started to engulf Akira. When it went away, there were horns curling on the sides of Akira’s head, he had a long tail that ended in a spade shape. His hands now ended in sharp claws. And when he opened his eyes, they were a deep ruby color. 

“I had a feeling there was something off about the place. I just couldn’t put my finger on it,” Goro said. 

“And now that you’ve made contact with me, well, you won’t be able to leave here. I’ve sealed the front door already. That’s what I was doing when I ran out of the room earlier. Isn’t that right, Mona?” Akira asked, smiling brighter when Morgana purred as Akira scratched under his chin. 

“Y-Ya mean-?!” Ryuji stood up and ran out of the room. Haru and Makoto followed suit, tailed by Yusuke and Goro. Akira counted down in his head from ten, and then-

“Let us outta here!” 

Ryuji’s rambunctious voice made Akira smirk. He stood up, holding Morgana in his arms. 

“I don’t think so. We haven’t even had a chance to play my game. It’s quite a simple one,” Akira said. 

“We’re not going to play any games with a demon!” Goro snapped. 

“I believe there’s a back exit, is there not?” Yusuke asked the group. 

“Oh, there is. But you’ll only get to my garden. You can’t leave the barrier I’ve set up,” Akira said casually. He sighed and shook his head as the group ran out of the room towards the back exit. Five minutes later, they came running back. 

“How do we get out?! By playing your sick game?” Goro demanded. 

“It’s not sick. Or even demented. We’re just going to play a simple game of Hide and Seek,” Akira said. He put Morgana down, and transformed back into his human look. “I have a few rules set for my game. For the first rule, I am not allowed to use my demon powers to find you. Secondly, even if my Familiar should find you, he cannot tell me where you are hiding. Those would be cheating. I don’t like to cheat with this game,” Akira said. 

“Any other rules?” Makoto asked. 

“You can hide anywhere in the house except this area. I do need a spot to stay while you hide. You can even hide in the garden, if you’re so inclined. If I find you, it’s the end of the line for you,” Akira smirked. 

“Y-You mean…” Ryuji breathed. 

“Yep. I do get quite hungry. Human food has its comforts, but sometimes I do need to stick to a demon’s diet. I find you, I kill you. You become part of my meal,” Akira smiled. 

“A-And if we stay hidden?” Haru asked quietly. 

“Why, you’ll live, of course,” Akira said simply. 

“How long do we have to stay hidden?” Ann asked. 

“I shall give you until Sunrise. I don’t think it needs to go on any longer than that, don’t you think? If you make it until sunrise, your prize is your life,” Akira said. 

“How long do we have to hide?” Makoto asked. 

“Since there are six of you, you’ll have ten minutes to hide. Once the ten minutes are up, I’m going to start my search. Now, take out your phones,” Akira instructed. The group hesitantly took their phones out of pockets and purses. They all saw that their clock apps had been opened, and switched to the timer, which had ten minutes set. 

“No alarm will play, but you’ll know when your time is up. As will I. Get ready, now,” Akira said. The group put their phones away quickly. 

“Get set.” 

They all took a deep breath. 

“Go.” 

Akira chuckled as he watched the six scramble out of the room. He waved his hand over the food he headset out, making it disappear. He did the same to the decorations, and sat on one of the sofas. Morgana curled up next to him. 

“I truly hope he makes it. I hope he’s the one,” Akira sighed dreamily. 

“I hope so, too, so you’ll stop moping,” Morgana grumbled, earning him a glare from Akira. 

Ten minutes later, Akira stood up. 

“I hope you’re all ready. Because now it’s time for me to seek you out,” he called out. He turned off the music that had been playing and left the room, towards the garden. Morgana stayed in the house, and started prowling around. 

In the garden, Akira chuckled to himself. Every year, they thought that he wouldn’t look in the garden. And every year, they were wrong. He heard a bush rustling slightly, and smirked, moving closer. The closer he got, the more the bush seemed to shake. He pulled the bush apart, and terrified ruby eyes stared into his own. 

“Gotcha. Such a shame, too. I really thought we could’ve played a game of chess, Goro,” Akira sighed. He transformed back into his demon form.

“You said-”

“I said I wouldn’t use my powers to find you. I didn’t. Using my powers to kill you? Well, that’s a different story.” 

Goro was about to respond when two shadow tendrils plunged into his chest. His eyes went wide, and his body fell to the ground as the tendrils retreated. Akira lifted him up slightly, and waited until Goro gave his final breath. 

“Such a shame. You were quite a looker. Wouldn’t have minded it you were the one. Oh well,” he sighed. He bit into Goro’s neck and started to drink. He didn’t drink too much, though. There were still five others to find and grab a meal from. He went back to his human form, and continued searching the garden. Searching in every bush, plant, and structure he had. 

He was surprised to find Yusuke hiding in his small well. It wasn’t too deep, and it was more for decoration than water. But the opening was small, so seeing him down there had thrown Akira through a slight loop. 

“Need some help getting out of there?” Akira chuckled. He reached his hand down, but Yusuke refused to grab it. Akira shrugged and stood up. He transformed again, and the shadows started to lift Yusuke out of the well. He tried to grab on to anything to stop the ascent, but there was nothing. He let out a terrified scream as the opening and roof of the well became closer and closer. The shadows were going too fast! Akira turned his back and walked away from the well as there was a sickening crunch. He waited a few moments before turning back to the well. Blood was splattered around the opening, and what was left of Yusuke’s body was draped over it, a few bones sticking out of his skin. 

Akira inspected his body and shrugged. Perhaps he had overdone it. No way to get a decent meal. He shrugged, and continued to search the garden, until he had searched everywhere. 

Which meant four were still in the house. 

Akira entered the house, and Morgana was waiting for him.

“How many were out there?” he asked. 

“Two of them. Got a small piece out of one, but, I was a bit too careless with the other,” Akira sighed. 

“Just the blood?” Morgana asked. 

“As always. You know how particular I am,” Akira said, continuing to chat as he continued searching the house. He went upstairs, and stopped. He did a mental tally of the objects in the hallway, then smirked. Near the end of the hall, he stopped in front of one particular suit of armor. He removed the helmet, and was faced with Makoto, who looked petrified. 

“I’ll admit. You were quite clever trying to hide like this. But, there’s something you should know about me, Niijima-san,” Akira said, putting the helmet on one of the side tables. 

“W-What’s that?” Makoto asked, her voice soft with terror. 

“I have a certain _style_ I follow. I had to do a double take, because I didn’t remember purchasing a sixth suit of armor,” Akira explained. He ripped the chestplate of the armor off, and threw it to the side. Makoto tried to run, but Akira was faster, and he slammed her into the floor. “Unfortunately I overdid my last one. You’ll have to do~” Akira purred. Makoto froze as fangs plunged into her neck. After a while, Akira stood up, wiping his mouth on his sleeve. 

“I...I thought-”

“Oh, I am. Demons still drink blood, honey. I just don’t really eat them fully. I told you, I have a particular style. But now that I’ve gotten a sufficient amount from you, I do hope you had fun tonight,” Akira smiled. 

Makoto screamed as Akira’s tail stabbed into her back.  
~

Finding Ann and Haru took less time than Akira expected, but nonetheless, he had found them. 

Haru had been hiding in Futaba’s old room, trying to masquerade as a life-sized doll. But just as with Makoto, Akira had seen through it. 

For Ann, she had been hiding in the closet of Sojiro’s old room. 

But now, Akira had a predicament on his hands. He swore he had searched the house up and down, and yet, there was no sign of the cute blond pirate anywhere. He had even tried to trick Ryuji into coming out, yelling out that he had ‘given up’, but there was still no sign of him. 

Sunrise was coming soon, and Akira was doing his third sweep of the house. He tried calling out again, and still no sign of him. 

Akira sighed as the morning sun started to stream through the windows. He heard a loud sound, and tore upstairs, his eyes wide when he saw the stairs to the attic were down, and Ryuji was coming down. He looked scared, yet triumphant. 

“So that’s where you hid. I often forget that this house has an attic,” Akira said. 

“Now you’ll let me and my f-wait,” Ryuji stopped as He took into account what Akira had said, and pieced them together with the shouts and screams he had heard. 

“You’re the only one left, my Pet~. But that’s alright. Now, I can take you to my true home. You’ll meet my sister. My father. Oh, you’re going to love this-”

“Wait. What’re ya talkin’ about? I stayed hidden until sunrise! I get ta go home!” Ryuji protested. Akira started to laugh. 

“Oh, my sweet Pet. That. Is hilarious. I never recall saying I’d let you go,” Akira laughed. 

“Y-But you said-”

“I said I’d let you _live_ , Pet. Never that I’d let you go. Living as a Trickster Demon, I’velearned to choose my words _very carefully_.” Akira said. A collar manifested in Akira’s hands. Ryuji tried to dodge around AKira, but Akira grabbed him, and clipped the collarinto place around his neck. 

_”You’re my beautiful little Pet now, Ryuji. I’ll treat you like Royalty, that is, as long as you’re Obedient~”_


End file.
